


The Stowaway

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswin tells her Grandchildren about the day she met the most remarkable man when he stowed away on her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stowaway

"Grandma Clara! Grandma Clara!" I hear my name chanted before I see three sets of legs running as fast as they can down the hallway to my room at the end. 

"Jess! Soph! and Chris" I greet them all with a kiss and a hug as the reached me nearly knocking me off my feet. 

"Kids you need to be carefull with Grandma Clara remember" Their Father scolded the children as he walked into the room 

"Oh leave them alone Syliss, they are just excited" I defended my dears 

"Hello how are you mum?" He asked kissing my wrinkled cheek carefully as if he was afraid I would break at the slightest touch

"Oh you know. Old" I answered with a shrug "How are you dear?" 

"Good things at work are going great" Syliss smiled back at me taking a seat across from my arm chair. 

"Grandma Grandma Tell us a story pleeeeease" The oldest of my grandchildren Jessica asked, She was 6 with dark brown hair just like mine had been before it turned old and grey 

"ooo yes please Grandma" Sophia begged she was 4 and had pure blonde hair like her mother. 

"korry korry" Little 2 year old Chris chanted 

"All right then little ones. What story would you like?" I asked them sitting in my chair and pulling Chris up onto my knee 

"The one about the Stowaway" Jessica reguested "It's my favourite" She beemed 

"Ahh excelent choice dear, Thats my favourite story too" I winked at her.

The two girls sat paitently on the floor with their legs crossed and hands clutching their favourite dolls as they waited for me to begin. Little Chris cuddled into me more sucking on his tattered old blanky that was more grey than blue now and Even Syliss was sitting up straighter intend on hearing the same story he heard a million times during his childhood. 

"Well it all Started on christmas day in the year 5674" I began the story

I was alone on my ship The Discovery, The rest of the crew had already departed and gone searching around the port for somewere open to enjoy a nice christmas dinner and maybe find a lonely widow or hooker to satisfy their needs (I of course left that bit out of the story for the children) but I had no desire to step foot outside of my beloved ship well it wasn't even technically my ship I was only the head enginer on board but I loved her like she was my own ship, She was beautiful in everyway. 

I was just oiling some of her parts even though they didn't really needed it but I liked to keep her tip top when I heard the noise of angient engines grinding together sounding like the groaning of a dying man. I stood up and wiped my hands clean on the rag I kept beside me, picking up one of my tools incase I needed to defend myself or my ship you could never be too careful around these parts pirates were everywhere and followed the sound further into the belly of the ship the music I had been playing hiding the sound of my foot falls. 

As I got closer I saw a blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" on top that had not been there before. I drew closer to it and pressed my hand against the blue woodwork and pulled back in shock as I felt vibrations coming off it. The box had an engine but it seemed far too small to hold one. 

Suddenly the door of the box opened and out poped a man with wild silver hair, peircing blue eyes and fierce looking eyebrows, He was not a young man I could tell that not only by the lines on his face but the years in his eyes, This man was ancient much older than he looked. He wore a red velvet jacket with a crisp white shirt and black waist coat underneath. His legs were covered with black tailored trousers and his feet with soft soled boots. 

The entire time I was studying him, he didn't even seem to notice I was there, He just muttered to himself while jabbing a long boney finger at the door of the box in a threatening manner. "This better be the right place this time or I will throw your autonav out into deep space" I heard him threaten the box. Why would a box have autonav? and why was he threatening it? I started to feel nervous clearly this man was mentally unwell. 

"Who-Who are you?" I asked trying to sound incharge. 

The man spun round and his eyes instantly landed on me taking in my whole presience from my dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes right down to my steel toe boots. His gaze was intense and intimadating. He was studying me like he was trying to place a memory long forgotten. 

"I said who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" I asked again more forcefully this time which seemed to have stirred him out of his daze. 

"Ah right yes. I'm the Doctor and I was just looking for my friend" The man answered flustering slightly 

"We'll you won't find you're friend here So give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off this ship" I demanded of the man. 

The man raised an eye brow at me in a smug questioning way before lunging towards me grabing both my hands making me drop my tool in surprise. 

"Dance with me" He demanded altho what we were doing could not be discribed as dancing, He kept me at arms length one hand on the middle of my back the other loosely holding mine, I was unsure what to do with my other hand but settled on putting it on his shoulder, I felt him tense underneath my touch but didn't remove it, If he wanted to dance then dance we shall. 

"So tell me about her" I asked him softly as we danced to the music

"How do you know its a her? could be a him" The Doctor accused

"Because I seen the way your eyes light up when you talked about her" I retorted. 

I heard the Doctor shy in defeat and knew I was right and had won.

"Her names Clara" He admitted I could hear the love and effection he had for her in her voice even if the admission sounded forced and I let out a small chuckle

"Sorry? Is there something wrong with her name?" He asked clearly offended by my laughing 

"No no. Its just thats my name" I chuckled slightly 

"Oh well you're not her are you?" He asked me frowning as if he really wasn't sure.

"Wouldn't you know?" I asked confused "I'm preaty sure if I was I'd remember a bashing angry man with a blue box being my friend" 

"I don't remember what she looks like" The Doctor explained sadly and my heartbroke for him. I didn't know how or why he couldn't remember her but I didn't need to. I could tell that however it happened caused him alot of pain.

"Then how can you look for her?" I asked 

"Because I'll know. The day I find her I will take one look at her and I'll know its her" The Doctor explained his voice sounding like he was of far away in his own mind. 

"You love her" I said in a whisper suddenly realising we had gotten much closer during our conversation. The Doctors strong chest brushing against my own. 

"With both my hearts" He whispered with a sigh. 

That didn't make sense to me but I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of him so I looked up at his face and noticed him close his eyes as he held me closer his hand on my back slipping to my hip and I knew I'd lost this magnificant man to his memories. He was dancing with his Clara now not me. I relaxed against him and rested my head on his chest listening to the strangest heartbeat I had ever heard and yet it was strangely comforting and familare. 

We danced for long after the song ended and many more after that both content to be in the others arms. Him dreaming of his love and me just happy to feel safe and loved in a mans arms even if that love wasn't directed towards me. 

Eventually he pulled away and he opened his eyes. I was shocked and overwelmed by the sorrow and heartache I found in them. Before even realising what I had done I stretched up onto my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his wrinkled cheek tasting the silent tears that had fallen there. 

"Go find her, beg borrow or steal you find her" I instructed him determandly. 

"I will" He responded sounding just as determand before rushing back into his blue book "You'll like this bit watch" He said before closing the door leaving me confused. "Oh and thank you for the dance" He smiled popping his head round the door before closing it again. 

The sound of ancient engines filled the ship again as the blue box faded in and out before completely dissapearing from veiw. I stood astounded unable to believe what I had just seen. The blue box was completely gone taking with it the most remarkable and strange man I had ever met. 

"I always wondered what became of the Doctor. Weither or not he found his love again. I hope so. With all the pain and saddness in his eyes he deserves some happiness with the girl he loves" I finished the story looking round at my grandchildren and son my heart swelling with the love I had for them.


End file.
